Taking Advantage
by 4869HOLMES
Summary: Misaki is worried over his assignment and needs help from Akihiko But will Akihiko agree without asking for something more? Please R&R! IF YOU ARE READING THIS, THAN YOU SOULD KNOW WHAT THE CONENT IS AND THE THEME. DONT LIKE DONT READ. YAOI!


**Junjou Romantica – Taking Advantage**

**Warning:** Yaoi! Don't like don't read. This a Junjou Fanfic, it is pretty obvious as to what's in the content. I own nothing!! (But I wish I did!)

Takahashi Misaki stared at the red markings his assignment, it has been a while since the last time he received such a low grade. Ever since he got into M University, his marks were better than they had ever been. Of course, it did help that his boyfriend (previously his personal tutor) being one of the most famous novelist in Japan. But still, this was bad, even if half the class failed on this assignment the Devil Kamijou gave, this was not acceptable to him.

While he stood infront of his apartment thinking how he should do the make up assignment, he dug into his pants for his keys to the over sized apartment where he lived with his lover and the many stuffed animals the novelist possessed.

The door sung open and he felt a pair of large hands rap around him as he opened the door.

Then a low voice whispered to him, "Welcome home."

Misaki's cheeks immediately turned into a light red. "Ah, I am home. A-ano, Usagi-san can you do a favor and help me on this assignment?"

Akihiko realized an uncertain quality to Misaki's voice, "Anything, for you. But in return I get to have you all to myself to night."

The teenager's face was now beet red. "Fine, but homework first."

The older man was surprised at how easily the younger man agreed to his request. Usually it took a lots of persuasion to even budge his decision, was the really that difficult?

--

The two lovers sat across the living room, Misaki stared down while Akihiko read over his report. This seemed to bring back a sense of déjà vu, it reminded Misaki of the time when Akihiko was just a tutor who was in love with his older brother, Takahashi Takahiro.

The older man leveled his face from the paper. "The arguments are a little weak, with some technical and mechanical errors, and the subject needs to be clearer. But overall, this piece is not that bad, I don't see why you received such a low mark."

"Well, since our class got a literature teacher, it seems everybody's mark is dropping. The class average went down five percent."

Akihiko's eyes lit up at the news, although he was ninety percent sure who this new teacher is, he was still amazed at the lower mark he gave to his young lover. "I'd like to meet this new teacher. They could maybe edit my work. What is their name?"

Misaki was confused, Akihiko had never asked such a thing, nor did he ever bring up the fact that he wanted a new editor; Aikawa-san always seemed to do all of the editing for his manual scripts. But he answered the question anyway. "Kamijou-sensei, I am not sure what is his first name is though."

A broad grin spread across Akihiko's face, with an amused expression he asked, "Is it Hiroki?"

The young boy was now more confused than before, why would Akihiko know the name of his teacher? "U-um yeah maybe, I think I heard the other students mention it. Uh, Usagi-san, how do you know?"

"A wild guess. Get me the extension to this teacher. I'd like to personally speak with this man."

The only answer Misaki could manage was, "Um, ah, sure."

The older man was pleased ready to surprise his childhood friend and see the reaction on his face when he requests an interview as one of his student's guardian. "Well, let's get this over with so I can enjoy my part of the deal."

--

Misaki lied in the bed as his lover leered over him. "Usagi-san is it okay to delay … a-ah … your part of the deal to tomorrow might. I have school tomorrow, and Kamijou-sensei would probably be mad if I fall asleep during his lecture."

"Misaki, are you planning to break your promise?" he asked in a seductive tone. Akihiko knew the young boy was going to try and delay the deal again and again until it was forgotten. Unfortunately for him, he had already planned on this.

"No, I am not. I will keep the promise and obey tomorrow. But u-um-" he was cut off by the intrusion of the older man's tongue. They shared a passionate kiss. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and panting.

Akihiko's finger slide under Misaki's shirt and made its way up the boy's torso, stopping to toy with the boy's nipple, earning a deep moan form his lover. Akihiko smirked, "Misaki, I am not going to let you go tonight."

The writer's hand begin making its way down the young boy's body, causing him to moan involuntarily when the long fingers traced the most sensitive parts of his body. The large hand stopped at the waist, unbuttoning the button to the boy's blue jeans; then slowly unzipping the zipper.

Although he was already dizzy with pleasure and anticipation, Misaki laid there trying to think of a reason to stop his lover before he was completely lost in pleasure. He could feel the temperature on his face raise, and he knew Akihiko would be able to tell, like he always did in the past.

Akihiko's hand slipped in to Misaki's boxers and rapped around the boy's cock while giving it a light squeeze. Although Misaki covered his mouth with his hand, Akihiko still heard the moan that escaped his lips. Misaki knew there was no point in trying to protest the inevitable, his mind was already blank, and he had just lost all strength in his arms. So he decided to let Akihiko have his way, just this one time, he was getting something out of it as well.

Akihiko's hand glided the full length of Misaki's burning member over and over again, filling the room with Misaki's moaning. "U-usagi-san, I can't. Let go." The boy said breathlessly right before covering the older man's hand with a white substance. Misaki turned to bury his face into the pillow, while Akihiko chuckled to see his lover embarrassed reactions.

Akihiko moved closer to Misaki and slowly turned him around to face him. Then he pulled the younger man closer to him and placed his lips onto the younger man's to give him a breathless kiss. The two of them panted, out of breath, finally they had to break. Starring into each other's eyes, Akihiko placed two fingers on Misaki's lips. "Suck." he whispered in a deep voice.

For once Misaki obeyed his lover's command. He took the bigger hand, opened his mouth slightly and slowly pushed the fingers into his mouth, while his tongue circled the finger wet with saliva. Akihiko was surprised at this, never has his lover been so open, Misaki must be really passionate today. A grin surfaced his face. He pulled his fingers out of Misaki's with a thin string of saliva still attached from his finger to Misaki's lips. Akihiko placed the wet fingers on Misaki's opening and circled it, drawing a low moan out of Misaki. Akihiko grinned as he poked his finger into his lover in a fast swift motion, causing the younger boy to cry loudly. Sliding his finger slowly in and out, making his lover moan at his every motion. He soon added another finger, with all three moving inside the younger man's body; Misaki seemed to be lost in ecstasy. Misaki moaned at the lost when Akihiko slid out of his body. But, felt something hard and warm poke his entrance. He felt his lover's large hands on his hips and with one swift motion he felt the hot slick rod enter him with no mercy; he cried out. The pain was almost unbearable. Misaki felt all of his muscle clenching around Akihiko's cock, he soon felt the pleasure wash over him and let out his breathe. Akihiko took this as a sign that his lover has adjusted to his girth and started to slide in and out of that tiny body he was still holding onto.

The slow movements were driving Misaki crazy; he was not use to this kind of treatment. He wanted to ejaculate, but the rate of his lover was moving would not help him reach that goal. He moaned loader hopping to provoke the older man, to make him speed up. However, instead of getting what want, he heard a low chuckle coming from the voice above. "Misaki, what would you like me to do," whispered Akihiko.

Misaki flushed thinking how easily his lover saw through him. Even if he did see through the younger man, he had no intention of speeding up until he heard the younger boy beg. "Fa – ah – faster," Misaki finally choked out the word then died of embarrassment.

A wider grin spread across Akihiko's face. Starring at his lover, he placed his large hands on his lips and thrust his large member into the smaller body with one fast motion. Misaki cried out in a voice filled with ecstasy. Akihiko continued to thrust in and out of the smaller body, now at a much faster rate than before, despite the loud moans he kept hearing.

Just as Misaki was about to shoot his load, he felt a tight grip around him which prevented him from releasing. "Not yet," the whisper came from behind him. He was amazed at how his lover figured out when he was going to climax just by looking at his face.

With a few more thrusts, the tight grip finally released him. Misaki felt himself explode as he splattered onto his chest, face, and the white sheets, soon followed by the climax of his lover inside him. Akihiko's seed filled Misaki up, and now the white liquid started to ooze out of Misaki. Akihiko grinned as he pulled out of the smaller body, watching his lover drift off to unconsciousness. He picked him up and walked over to the bathroom. He couldn't possibly let Misaki sleep till morning in the mess they made.

--

Kamijou Hiroki walked to his class with another make up assignment in hand for the students that failed the previous one. The assignment wasn't hard, ten page report on their favourite author and the pieces of literature he or she has produced, yet so many people didn't even reach the five page line, now that as depressing. He walked down the hallway at Mitsuhashi University, now, wondering about a different subject. He wondered about the only person he could never forget, and how much pain his back was from their vigorous activities from the previous night.

--

Hiroki sat in front of his desk with a pile a test he had to mark. He didn't even want to look at the ridiculous answers some of the students put. He jumped at the loud sound caused by then office. He was puzzled, that phone was never used, except for that one time Nowaki called after he came back from America. But that was an exception; Nowaki did not have any contact with him at that time, so why was the phone ringing now? He stood up and walked over to the phone and examined the caller ID. He was surprised as the number. Surely, this was the one number he would recognize anywhere. But why was that person calling his work, Hiroki had one idea.

Hiroki picked up the phone and asked in an annoyed voice, "Akihiko, what do you want from me?" Hiroki flushed a little, he couldn't help but remember their long relationship and the act they committed that one time.

"Is it wrong to call up an old friend?" Akihiko's voice was smug. Almost as if he had achieved his goal by hearing the annoyed voice of his childhood friend.

"Why are you calling me on this number? How did you even get this number and extension? I don't remember ever giving it to you," Hiroki knew he sounded like an officer questioning criminals, but he couldn't help it.

"Calm down. I have my sources. I was just wondering about a certain assignment you gave to your students." Akihiko replied in a cool voice. Obviously, he was enjoying teasing his long time friend.

"Since when does the great Usami Akihiko, author of the best selling books, care about what the students of Mitsuhashi University have for homework?" Hiroki asked in a harsh tone. What he trying to get at.

"Since my lover let me engulf his body. And you assignment happens to be a great factor. I was wondering if you would give anymore fourteen page assignments anytime soon."

Hiroki flushed at what he had just heard, "Never call me about such a stupid matter again!"

He was about to hang up when he heard his childhood friend said, "by the way, I sent a nice gift for you, to show my appreciation for you wonderful work." Akihiko chuckled before hearing the phone slam on the other side of the connection. Hiroki was in for a good surprise that night.

--

Hiroki sighed from a long day of teaching, he was getting more and more annoyed and the dalliance his students had towards Japanese literature. Why pay good money to study it in university if you are going to do in sleep in class. His keys jingled as he inserted it into the socket. He opened the door and called out to his lover. This was one of the few nights he was actually home. "Nowaki, I'm home," he said.

His young lover looked up from the book he was reading and replied, "Welcome home, Hiro-san."

There was a sea of books, and the covers were all unusually similar, pink and decorated with flowers. Hiroki scrutinized the cover and gasped. These weren't just any books; they were the books his so-called-childhood-friend wrote. Hiroki picked a one up from the ground and flipped through the pages. Oh God! He thought. These were the ones where Akihiko had used his named in, and made him unbelievably sexual and horny. The worst was that his lover was reading these. "Nowaki!" he screamed, still unable to comprehend what just happened, "where the hell did you get these."

"These?" Nowaki replied in an innocent tone, "They were mailed to us. I found them outside our door when I got home today." Nowaki smirked and looked as if he was thinking about something related to the pile of books beside him. "Hiro-san let's go the bedroom. I have tomorrow off, so tonight we are…"

Hiroki blushed but did what his lover said. Although it was out of his character to be docile and tame, there were still times when he did what his younger lover wanted. After all, they were still young and had their own needs.

~End~

Omake –

"Usagi-san did you do something to Kamijou-sensei?" Misaki asked in a worried tone. Knowing the older man, he was probably up to something.

A grin spread across Akihiko's face, "No. Why? Did something happen?"

Misaki stared and wondered why Akihiko was smiling, "Kamijou-sensei haven't showed been to school for two days. Are you sure you didn't do anything to him?"

Akihiko couldn't help but laugh at the way things turned out. His childhood friend would never cease to entertain him, and neither would he let him.

A/N~

~Sigh~ This took so long to write. I got lazy and omitted the Egoist smut scenes, so I'll leave it up to the imagination of the readers as to what actually happened between Nowaki and Hiroki. Well, thanks for reading! Please read and review, whatever it is, good, bad, or you want more, please tell me so I can.


End file.
